Raul Snapjaw
Raul was a member founding member of The Hydra's Head in The City of Bridges. He was a Lizardfolk Artificer with a mechanical servant named Seus. Description Early Life Raul was raised by the Snapjaws, a clan of wild wolves on the wandering plains. Clearly different, Raul proved useful for detecting and disarming traps left by farmers and hunters. But as he grew, it became more and more apparent that he wasn't truly one of them. A fact he was mocked for. Wanting to prove himself, he took on another clan and killed one of their members. The clan retaliated, slaughtering many of the Snapjaws. Those who remained banished Raul, for bringing this death upon them. In his anger, he finished off the rival clan and took the alpha's pelt. He was later found by an Ilyari convoy, and taken to bridges. Seen as a curiosity, they used him to test a new hero treatment they'd worked on. After the procedure, Raul awoke to find his mind full of new ideas, knowledge and language, at the cost of his wolf speech. Life in the Brewer's Guild Life in The Hydra's Head Raul made himself useful in establishing the guild; designing the emblem and using more of the hydra's skin as decoration. While his fellow guild members left for Barovia, Raul stayed to run things and finish Seus. Crescent Island Following their return from Barovia, Raul had Kontor arrange a holiday for the founding members - due to their tiredness and apparent confusion. Relationships * Ansel: * Garrick: As is common with tinkerers, Raul and Garrick had an ongoing rivalry. * Llygoden * Sofia * Sabiya * Malaria: Shortly after meeting, Malaria offered her life to Raul; which he accepted. * Deliliah * Dylan: Raul spared the pirate, and thus is owed a life debt. Personality Equipment Seus Seus was a mechanical servant that Raul crafted during his spare time, completing it not long before his friends returned from Barovia. To their suprise, it much resembled Theseus - the warforge who only Ansel, Garrick, Llygoden and Sofia had memories of. So named, after hearing them mention this 'Theseus' and the girl they named Thea in his memory. It has overall humanoid structure, with lupine traits in the claws and head; the mouth itself using a hunting trap from Raul's wild clan days. It's movements and mechanisms are modelled after the anatomy of a sabertooth tiger, that Raul was able to 'study'. Eclipse A unique weapon crafted by Raul, called a thunder cannon. More powerful than a typical rifle, and able to inflict extra magical damage. Cloak of the Mountebank A gift from the Ilyari upon being crowned victors of the Terran Trials. Gloves of Thievery A gift from the Ilyari upon being crowned victors of the Terran Trials Mace of Terror A magic weapon found from Barovia. It was originally wielded by Varis, but he gave it to Raul Ring of Regeneration One of the treasures brought back from Barovia. Deck of Illusions One of the treasures brought back from Barovia. Icon of Ravenloft A magical artefact, found in Barovia. I was originally held by Ansell, but Raul collected it when he left. Goggles of Night A wondrous item, crafted by Raul; granting him dark-vision. Alchemy Jug A wondrous item, crafted by Raul; allowing him to produce any number of liquids. As a sign of respect, he's never brought it out at either the Brewer's Guild or Hydra's Head bars.